You Leave Me Alone
by mollaseulkka
Summary: Awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal hingga enam bulan, namun karena sebuah insiden kecil, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mereka terjebak oleh Friendzone sampai Chanyeol pergi dan Baekhyun sadar dia mencintai anak itu. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/BOTSfanfic/Friendzonedetected/Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

You Leave Me Alone

.

CHANBAEK

.

Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo Everywhere

.

This fic is BOTS (Based on True Story) of Me

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku mulai masuk sekolah sebagai siswa Senior High School. Aku cukup bangga akan diriku sendiri karena mampu untuk bersekolah di sekolah ternama di Seoul. Ada beberapa teman dari sekolahku yang juga bersekolah di sini, tapi tidak semuanya aku kenal.

 _Appa_ mengantarku sampai gerbang, aku memang yang memintanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja akan terlihat sangat manja jika aku meminta _appa_ mengantarku sampai ke dalam. Di halaman sekolah, ada banyak siswa berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan sama sepertiku, para siswa baru yang sedang mencari teman-teman yang mereka kenal. Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan pada temanku untuk bertemu di depan gerbang karena lihatlah aku sekarang, seperti tersesat di dalam sebuah festival layaknya anak bodoh.

Sampai ketika aku menemukan salah seorang yang kukenal, Taehyung. Dia sahabatku saat Junior High School, juga teman sekelasku.

"Hei, kau sudah lama datang?" Sapaku saat aku telah berada di sampingnya. Dia tampak sendirian sama sepertiku.

"Yeah, aku lumayan lama." Aku menatapnya lama. Dia tampak berbeda, mungkin karena potongan rambutnya yang baru, "Kau memotong rambutmu, heh?" Aku menggodanya.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Kita sudah pindah sekolah baru, harus dengan penampilan baru juga."

Aku manggut-manggut. Sedikit setuju dengan pendapatnya, tapi aku tidak merubah penampilanku sama sekali. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala keperluanku kemarin.

"Jadi, hanya kita?"

Seakan tau maksudku, Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau tau sendiri, di kelas kita hanya kita berdua yang bersekolah di sini."

Bukannya sombong, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak lolos saat mengikuti tes.

Aku dan Taehyung duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di bawah pohon. Melihat kearah mereka yang saling menyapa teman lama mereka atau berkenalan dengan yang baru. Aku masih belum terlalu ingin mengenal teman baru. Aku tidak termasuk anak yang cepat dalam mengakrabkan diri. Seperti, jika kau tidak menyapaku duluan, maka aku tidak akan menyapamu juga. Terdengar _individual_ memang, tapi inilah aku.

Sampai ketika ada seorang yang wajahnya cukup aku kenali, meskipun aku tidak mengetahui namanya, menghampiri kami atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung.

"Hei Tae, wah potongan rambut baru?" Ucapnya. Dia jeli juga.

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan menyibak poninya, "Yeah, aku ingin berubah."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau si anak 3-B ya? Teman sekelas Taehyung?" Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan mengajakku berbicara. Aku mengangguk sekenanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Seokjin. Aku kelas 3-D, mungkin kau pernah melihatku dulu. Aku teman esktrakurikulernya Taehyung." Dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku dan kubalas jabat tangannya, lantas tersenyum. Anak itu terdengar sangat mudah bersosialisasi, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari anak ini," Telunjuknya mengarah ke Taehyung yang duduk di antara kami, "Kudengar kau pandai, nilai ujian bahasa Inggrismu dapat sempurna ya?"

Aku terkekeh, "Ya, aku sangat tersanjung kau mengetahui itu."

"Kau pantas masuk sekolah ini."

"Terima kasih," Balasku tulus.

"Ah ya! Apa kalian tau, ada sepupu dari artis yang sekolah di sini." Ucapnya, kali ini dia berbicara pada aku dan Taehyung.

"Wah benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung, "Artis siapa?"

"Lee Minho, si pemain drama terkenal."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini aku yang menimpali. Aku sungguh terkejut mengetahui itu. Jadi ada sepupu Lee Minho yang terkenal itu sekolah di sini?

"Iya, dan dia sudah menjadi perbincangan panas di kalangan siswa baru. Katanya dia tampan seperti sepupunya itu."

"Dia kakak kelas berapa?" Tanya Taehyung. Seokjin meneleng dan menatap Taehyung mata mengerjab, "Dia angkatan kita! Dia juga siswa baru. Astaga, masa kau tidak dengar kabar ini? Bahkan semua siswi membicarakan ini sekarang." Dia menunjuk kearah segerombolan siswi yang sedang berkerumun sambil bergosip. Aku tidak tau jika mereka membicarakan ini.

"Aku baru tau." ucap Taehyung mewakili ucapanku dalam hati. Tapi siapa peduli. Mau dia keponakan menteri, adik Yakuza, atau cucu presiden, aku tidak peduli. _Toh_ pasti anak itu akan menjadi seorang yang _sok famous_ seperti kebanyakan kerabat artis. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang seperti itu. Aku adalah _haters_ nomor satu bagi orang yang _sok famous_ hanya karena keluarganya.

Seokjin tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menatap kami, "Ayo kita lihat pembagian kelas."

Ini saat yang menegangkan bagiku. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengajakku juga sehingga kami mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk melihat pembagian kelas yang ternyata sudah tertempel di mading. Banyak kerumunan siswa siswi yang juga ingin melihat kelas mereka. Aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari kerumunan itu. Kupikir aku akan melihatnya nanti, saat sudah lumayan sepi.

Taehyung dan Seokjin sudah lebih dulu memasuki kerumunan meninggalkanku. Aku berharap setidaknya di antara Taehyung dan Seokjin yang akan menempati kelas yang sama denganku. Setidaknya aku mengenal mereka, sehingga aku tidak perlu canggung bila memasuki kelas nanti.

Beberapa siswa ada yang memekik senang dan langsung melakukan _tos_ dengan temannya yang ternyata berada di kelas yang sama. Ada juga yang kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan teman mereka. Aku berharap Taehyung keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil tersenyum senang dan berkata bahwa dia dan aku berada di kelas yang sama.

Aku mulai melihat Seokjin yang terlebih dahulu keluar dan menghampiriku.

"Kau belum lihat kelasmu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "Kau masuk kelas apa?"

"Kelas B. Aku tidak melihat namamu di daftar kelas B, jadi kita tidak satu kelas." Ucapnya. Kali ini harapanku hanya tinggal Taehyung.

Anak itu berusaha keluar dari kerumunan siswa dan menatapku heran, "Aku kelas D."

"Wow kita bertukar, dulu kau B dan aku D." Ucap Seokjin.

"Apa aku ada di daftar kelas D?" Tanyaku. Aku berharap dia mengatakan Ya, tapi akhirnya dia menggeleng dan pupus sudah harapanku.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi kurasa aku melihat namamu di kelas A. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti saat sudah sepi."

Aku menghela nafas jengah. Kelas A ya? Setidaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas Taehyung, aku bisa menghampirinya saat istirahat _kan_?"

"Aku akan mencari kelasku dulu," Seokjin mulai berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari kelasmu?" Tanyaku.

Taehyung tampak tak yakin, "Apa tidak masalah kau kutinggal."

Aku terkekeh tanpa sadar. Dia pikir aku ini anak kecil yang harus didampingi?

"Tidak masalah. Kau duluan saja, jangan sampai kau dapat duduk paling depan." Candaku. Aku ingat dulu kami selalu ingin menempati tempat paling belakang agar terbebas guru.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah menemukan kelasmu, langsung ke kelasku ya?" Aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di sisi koridor. Mading sudah tidak sepadat tadi, hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang berada di sana. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendekati mading untuk melihat letak kelasku.

Mataku mulai menjelajah di daftar kelas A. Mataku menyipit untuk memperjelas deretan nama yang ada di sana. Sampai mataku terhenti melihat deretan nama ke dua belas. Ada namaku di nomor urutan dua belas. Mataku kembali menjelajah ke bawah, berharap ada nama seseorang yang kukenal, namun nihil. Semua nama yang tertulis di sana sepenuhnya asing di ingatan maupun mataku. Aku sepenuhnya murid baru di kelasku nanti.

Semoga saja penduduk kelas A mampu menerimaku yang kaku ini.

.

Aku melihatnya, sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah besi tergantung di depan pintu bertuliskan 1-A. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas dan mulai mendekati pintu kelasku. Sebelumnya, aku melihat sebuah pintu lain di sebelah kelasku. Itu kelas Taehyung, dan aku berencana akan mengunjunginya setelah meletakkan tasku di dalam sana.

Di dalam, ada delapan orang, tiga laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan. Mereka seketika menatapku bak seorang psikopat yang menemukan mangsa saat aku berjalan untuk mencari bangku belakang yang masih kosong. Tapi sial bagiku karena semua bangku belakang telah terisi dengan tas-tas teman-teman baruku.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan."

Aku menoleh ke seorang laki-laki pirang yang sedang berbicara kepada kedua temannya. Dia menyeringai jahil kearahku. Dalam hati aku mengutuknya entah karena apa. Dan dengan terpaksa aku menuruti perkataannya untuk meletakkan tasku di bangku deretan depan.

Sebelum keluar kelas, aku memandangnya –lelaki pirang itu dengan sinis dan meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan suntuk.

Kelas 1-B lumayan ramai, dan aku bisa melihat Taehyung duduk di bangku belakang sedang berbincang dengan entah siapa. Mungkin teman barunya. Aku ingin masuk dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, tapi mendadak aku malas mengetahui dia telah mendapat teman baru dengan begitu cepat sedangkan aku tidak. Aku justru memandang sinis seseorang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku.

Dengan terpaksa aku kembali ke kelas dan berharap semoga saja laki-laki pirang itu sudah enyah dari sana. Tapi justru saat aku akan memasuki kelas, si pirang itu berpapasan dengan ku di pintu kelas. Aku tidak menatapnya yang kuyakin dia sedang menyeringai kearahku. Demi Tuhan dia kenapa sangat tinggi. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang kerdil saat berdiri di sampingnya.

Kelas menjadi sepi saat tiga laki-laki tadi keluar. Hanya ada lima siswi yang sedang bergosip di belakangku. Aku duduk di kursiku dengan menopang dagu bosan. Menunggu kelas akan penuh dan menjadi murid asing sebentar lagi. Membayangkannya sudah membuatku enggan belajar hari ini. Sudah kupastikan hari ini aku tidak mempunyai teman baru.

Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi sebelahku membuatku meliriknya. Dia anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku ragu. Dia cantik, wajahnya putih, matanya jernih, mirip wanita. Kecuali sesuatu di tengah celananya membuatku yakin dia laki-laki.

Aku tidak berniat menyapanya, terlalu terkesan _sok_ kenal. Kami berdiam diri sangat lama hingga kelas pun perlahan-lahan mulai penuh oleh siswa yang memperebutkan kursi.

"Hey, hey!"

Kepalaku kuangkat dari lipatan tangan saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku –meskipun aku tak yakin dia memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki cantik tadi menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau punya tukaran uang kecil? Uangku besar, aku tidak mungkin membeli makanan dengan uang besar."

Suaranya terdengar lembut. Tidak sepertiku yang nyaring.

"Yea, tentu." Aku mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas dan menukar uangnya dengan uangku.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" Aku bertanya hanya demi kesopanan.

"Xi Luhan."

"Kau orang China?" Tanyaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya." Dia terkekeh. Dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. "Salam kenal, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Salam kenal juga, semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik." Aku menunjukkan senyum lebarku.

"Semoga. Kau mau ikut denganku ke kantin? Sekalian jalan-jalan?" Tawarnya yang kurasa tidak buruk juga. Daripada berdiam diri di kelas sampai bosan, lebih baik berkeliling dengan teman baru. Sepertinya di hari pertama ini, aku mengenal satu teman baru. Tidak buruk juga untuk ukuran Byun Baekhyun.

.

Pukul Sembilan, guru wali kelas kami datang untuk mengatakan pengarahan. Semua murid di kelas kami telah lengkap, dan aku akui di kelas ini banyak dari siswa yang memiliki paras tampan, termasuk aku. Sejauh ini, hanya Luhan yang aku kenal. Dia adalah anak yang pandai bergaul, mirip seperti Seokjin. Dia bahkan telah mengenal beberapa siswi yang duduk di belakang kami. Aku jika bersanding dengannya seperti seorang anti sosial. Tapi inilah diriku.

Tapi kupikir, rata-rata murid di kelas ini telah menjadi teman saat di sekolah lama mereka. Lihat saja saat Guru Cho meminta tiga kandidat untuk dijadikan Ketua, Bendahara, dan Sekretaris. Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain layaknya mereka telah kenal lama. Itu membuatku nampak asing.

Tiga laki-laki maju ke depan kelas, aku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Lalu Guru Cho menuliskan nama mereka. Mataku menyipit saat Guru Cho menuliskan tiga nama di papan tulis. Sepertinya mataku mulai mengalami minus, mungkin aku akan meminta _appa_ membelikan aku kacamata.

Nama pertama adalah Do Kyungsoo

Kedua Kim Minseok

Ketiga, entahlah tidak jelas. Aku menyipitkan mata lagi agar bisa membaca nama itu. Padahal sudah duduk di depan, tapi masih buram. Untung saja aku tidak jadi duduk di belakang atau aku akan terlihat seperti anak dungu.

Park Cheonyal?

Nama yang aneh. Ini masalah tulisan tangan Guru Cho yang buruk, mataku yang bermasalah, atau memang nama salah satu dari mereka bertiga yang aneh?

Guru Cho mulai menjelaskan bahwa satu anak harus menyumbang satu suara. Suara terbanyak akan menjadi ketua kelas, lalu yang kedua menjadi bendahara, dan ketiga menjadi sekretaris.

Mereka mulai riuh untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua. Aku bingung harus menyumbangkan suaraku untuk siapa. Bagaimana mau menyumbang jika aku saja tak tau siapa yang bernama siapa. Ini sepenuhnya salah Guru Cho. Kenapa beliau tidak memperkenalkan mereka bertiga dulu? Memangnya kami sudah saling mengenal apa?

Pemungutan suara dimulai dari ujung kanan, yang artinya aku akan menjadi penyumbang suara ketiga. Aku mulai menerka-nerka. Apa salahnya memilih nama aneh itu? Aku tebak pasti nama aneh itu milik laki-laki sipit berpipi _chubby_ yang sedang menautkan jari-jarinya. Dia tampak aneh, dan juga imut seperti keponakanku. Mungkin dia cocok menjadi ketua kelas ketimbang yang lain. Si mata bulat itu tampak pendiam, jadi kupikir dia tidak cocok jadi ketua, kutebak namanya pasti Kim Minseok. Lalu si tinggi itu, dia terlihat seperti anak tidak normal. Suka tersenyum lebar tanpa alasan. Kutebak namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Jadi anak bermata sipit itu bernama Park Cheonyal. Haha. Namanya sungguh lucu seperti orangnya.

"Kau?" Tanya Guru Cho. Sudah waktunya aku menyumbang suara.

"Ehm, Park –"

"Oke Park Chanyeol lagi." Ucapanku terpotong oleh kalimat Guru Cho. Tadi beliau bilang apa? Park Chanyeol? Oh! Jadi aku salah membaca, namanya Park Chanyeol.

Mau salah baca atau tidak, namanya tetap saja aneh.

Pemungutan suara telah selesai dan menunjukkan hasil yang bisa kuduga. Si Park Chanyeol itu mendapat suara terbanyak. Ternyata mereka semua sependapat denganku.

"Hidup Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Para laki-laki di belakang sana berseru kurang kerjaan. Laki-laki tinggi yang di depan sana maju selangkah sambil mengangkat tangan dengan ekspresi bangga. Kupikir dia benar-benar idiot. Yang menang itu _kan_ Park Chanyeol, bukannya Do Kyungsoo.

"Kim Minseok menjadi bendahara, dan Do Kyungsoo menjadi sekretaris."

Ketiga laki-laki di depan sana kembali untuk duduk di kursi mereka. Beberapa siswi di belakangku berbisik-bisik. Bukannya niat menguping, tapi memang pembicaraan mereka tak sengaja kena dengar oleh telingaku.

"Jelas saja Chanyeol banyak yang memilih, dia _kan_ tampan."

"Katanya dia yang sepupunya Lee Minho itu ya? Mirip _sih_ , sama-sama tinggi."

Tinggi? Chanyeol setauku pendek, mungkin tingginya hampir sama denganku. Jadi, apa menurut mereka aku juga tinggi?

Tunggu! Jadi sepupu Lee Minho ada di kelas ini? Dan dia adalah laki-laki sipit itu? Ah tapi masa bodo _lah_ dengan dia.

"Aku beruntung bisa satu kelas dengan Chanyeol. Dia sungguh tampan."

"Iya kau benar."

Tampan? Menurutku Park Chanyeol itu tidak tampan, malah menjurus ke imut. Apakah mata gadis-gadis itu katarak?

"Saya dengar, di kelas ini ada yang sepupunya artis ya?"

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Ternyata Guru Cho itu _update_ juga dalam urusan ini. Aku saja kalah.

"Iya _seonsaengnim_! Ini dia anaknya!"

Aku menoleh menatap anak yang berbicara itu. Dari wajahnya saja sudah ketahuan jika dia anak yang serampangan. Dia mengangkat tangan cowok yang tadi sempat berdiri di depan, kalau tidak salah namanya Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh jadi Chanyeol."

Apa?

Aku mulai bingung dengan situasi ini.

Gadis-gadis tadi mengatakan jika sepupu Lee Minho itu Chanyeol, lantas kenapa anak itu tadi mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo saat ditanya oleh Guru Cho. Lalu kenapa juga Guru Cho menyebut Kyungsoo dengan nama Chanyeol?

Seketika mataku membulat.

Jadi, aku sudah salah menduga? Cowok tinggi itu yang bernama Chanyeol? Dan aku menyumbangkan suaraku untuknya?

Saat aku bertanya pada Luhan untuk memastikan, akhirnya aku mengerti.

Anak sipit tadi yang awalnya kukira Chanyeol adalah Minseok, lalu si mata bulat yang kukira Minseok adalah Kyungsoo, dan si tinggi itu yang kukira Kyungsoo adalah Chanyeol.

Mendadak aku pusing dan memilih untuk tidur dalam lipatan tanganku.

.

.

.

Sudah berjalan satu bulan aku sekolah, dan aku belum sepenuhnya mengenal teman-temanku. Aku hanya mengenal dekat Luhan, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo.

Dan aku semakin tau bahwa si Chanyeol itu memang seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini.

 _Sok famous, sok mengenal kakak kelas, dan sok tebar pesona_.

Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin mengenalnya. Aku yakin dia tidak juga mengenalku. Mungkin dia hanya mengetahui wajahku sebagai teman sekelasnya, atau mungkin seseorang yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Setiap jam istirahat, ada banyak kakak kelas baik perempuan atau laki-laki yang datang ke kelasku hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Jujur itu membuatku amat terganggu. Aku bukan iri, bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka.

Chanyeol mengikuti ekstra basket yang membuatnya mempunyai banyak penggemar. Dia juga mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua osis yang baru.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku sampai tau hal itu? Jawabannya adalah karena aku tinggal di sebuah kelas yang mayoritas sangat menyukai si Chanyeol dan pasukannya. Yang kumaksud pasukannya adalah segerombolan cowok aneh yaitu Jongin, Sehun, dan Jongdae.

Hal lain yang aku benci di kelasku adalah si pirang kurang kerjaan yang dulu sempat menyuruhku duduk di depan. Namanya adalah Wu Yifan atau dia sering menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Kris. Dia adalah cowok blasteran China dan Kanada yang terdampar di Korea. Dia sering sekali menggodaku dan menyebabkan munculnya banyak persepsi antara aku dan dia. Bahkan Kyungsoo menduga aku dan Kris telah berpacaran.

Omong kosong.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kris sangat suka menggodaku dan membuatku _bête_. Dia sungguh menyebalkan dengan seringaian jeleknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku lebih memilih dia ketimbang gerombolan cowok kurang kerjaan –read: Chanyeol dkk.

Kris tidak bersikap sombong, dia _friendly_ jika mengesampingkan sifatnya yang suka menggodaku. Seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Hai Baekhyun _ie_.. Wah, bawa makan apa _nih_ sekarang?" Aku tidak menggubrisnya yang berusaha menggodaku saat makan siang di dalam kelas. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih bertahan termasuk aku dan Kris. Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah pergi ke kantin meninggalkan aku.

"Sudahlah Kris, aku mau makan." Ucapku jengah.

"Makan saja, aku tidak akan mengambil makananmu. Justru aku ingin makan bersamamu, cantik."

Aku mual sejujurnya mendengar nada bicaranya.

Aku tetap fokus terhadap makananku tanpa melihatnya. Kris menata kursi Luhan agar menghadapku lalu membuka kotak bekalnya. Selalu seperti ini, dia akan makan siang bersamaku di dalam kelas.

"Kau sangat cantik saat sedang mengunyah." Rayunya.

"Hmm."

Kris menopang dagunya sambil menatapku seperti seorang maniak. Dia benar-benar memperlakukan aku layaknya pacarnya.

"Baek, kenapa kau sangat _jutek_ saat bersamaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak suka dengan sikapku?

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan balas menatapnya, "Sudah kubilang, kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku nanti yang lain akan mengira kita pacaran. Aku tidak suka itu." Aku berusaha menata ucapanku agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

"Apa salahnya? Kita cocok _kok_."

Itu benar. Banyak dari teman-teman kami mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kris akan cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kris itu tampan, dia keren, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Lantas apa perlu dipaksa?

"Itu _kan_ pendapat orang lain." Aku kembali berkutat dengan makananku.

"Apa aku tidak tampan?"

"Tampan. Kau tampan," Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya, berusaha untuk terlihat jujur, tapi aku memang jujur mengatakan dia tampan.

"Tampan mana sama Chanyeol?"

Aku tidak tau jika Kris ternyata mau membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi soal ketampanan. Tapi menurutku, Kris lebih tampan. Aku jujur.

"Lebih tampan dirimu."

Matanya mengerjab. Mungkin dia mengira aku akan mengatakan lebih tampan Chanyeol. Jika dia bertanya pada orang lain, mungkin memang benar tampan Chanyeol. Tapi dia bertanya padaku, maka aku menjawabnya berdasarkan pendapatku bahwa dia lebih tampan dari si Chanyeol itu.

"Jadi, jika aku atau dia menembakmu, kau memilih siapa?"

"Aku tidak memilih siapapun."

Kris baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum seseorang atau dua orang memasuki kelasku. Ku tebak mereka adalah kakak kelas anggota osis. Mereka yang terdiri dari dua gadis menghampiri kami.

"Kau tau kemana Chanyeol?" Tanya si pita merah. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus. Aku melirik Kris yang nampak tidak tertarik menjawab mereka, maka aku maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak tau. Dia selalu pergi dari awal hingga akhir istirahat. Jadi jika kalian ingin mencarinya saat istirahat, lebih baik cari di kantin atau dimana pun, terserah." Aku sadar nada suaraku yang tidak bersahabat, membuat kedua perempuan itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Memangnya aku penjual informasi," Gerutuku sambil meneruskan makan siang.

"Kau tidak suka dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa sampai kesal begitu?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Apa sikapku begitu jelas?

"Ya, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang _sok_ tebar pesona sepertinya. Aku lebih suka orang yang sederhana tanpa mencari perhatian."

"Aku orang yang sederhana _lho_.."

Kris memang menjengkelkan, tapi setidaknya dia mampu membuatku tertawa dengan sikapnya yang _sok_ polo situ.

.

.

Hampir satu semester ini berlangsung. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dan sejauh ini tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari sikapku. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman yang lain kecuali Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok.

Aku paling dekat dengan Minseok, karena dia memiliki idola yang sama denganku, BigBang. Aku dan dia selalu bertukar cerita tentang lagu-lagu ataupun kabar terbaru dari boyband terkenal itu. Minseok anak yang baik, dan dia dekat dengan semua teman di kelas ini termasuk Chanyeol. Mereka dekat karena hubungan antara Ketua kelas dan Bendahara. Chanyeol seringkali menanyakan pembayaran uang kas pada Minseok dan mereka terkadang saling bercanda.

Satu fakta yang kupahami, Chanyeol memiliki selera humor yang baik. Dia sering membuat orang lain tertawa dengan candaannya. Tapi aku tidak termasuk 'orang lain' itu karena sejauh lima bulan ini, aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah, kuulangi, tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali.

Aku tidak tau ini salah siapa. Ini salahku yang terlalu pendiam dan menutup diri atau salahnya yang seakan tidak menganggapku ada. Tapi ada atau tidaknya aku di pandangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kehidupanku.

Tapi pernah suatu ketika saat dia membagikan kertas yang berisi visi dan misinya dalam menjadi calon ketua osis, dia merayu semua penduduk kelas untuk memilihnya, termasuk merayuku juga.

" _Kau juga pilih aku ya? Nanti aku traktir jika aku jadi ketua osisnya_."

Seperti itu dia merayuku dan terpaksa aku memilihnya saat pemilihan ketua osis. Ditambah lagi para penggemarnya mengancamku untuk memilih Chanyeol. Aku lupa mengatakan jika ada banyak siswa atau siswi di kelas yang sangat menyukai Chanyeol.

Dan omong-omong soal menyukai Chanyeol, aku tidak tau jika hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol menjadi dekat sampai tahap dimana Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke Luhan saat malam hari. Itu dimulai saat seorang siswi meminjam ponsel Luhan dan dengan iseng membuka kotak masuk pesannya. Ada beberapa pesan dari Chanyeol yang dikirim pada saat malam hari. Sontak saja berita menyebar jika Luhan dan Chanyeol tengah menjalin hubungan special.

Luhan selalu mengelak jika teman-teman menggodanya dengan mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia terlihat biasa saja saat yang lain berusaha menguak hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Dia hanya menanyakan tugas. Hanya itu," Ucap Luhan saat kami menanyakan pesan apa yang dikirim Chanyeol kepadanya saat malam hari. Luhan itu memang anak yang pintar, mungkin masuk akan jika Chanyeol menanyakan tugas kepadanya.

"Tapi apa benar kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Minseok, "Ku lihat kau selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya saat tengah pelajaran." Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ternyata Minseok diam-diam memperhatikan juga.

"Tidak! Yak! Kau ini menguntitku ya?!" Luha terlihat memerah.

" _Aigoo_ lihat wajahmu merah." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya juga, "Wah iya kau memerah Lu. Jadi kau benar menyukai Chanyeol ya?"

"Yak! Kalian benar-benar tidak membantu! Aku membencinya! Siapa juga yang menyukainya." Dia masih berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi bisa saja benci jadi cinta. Benarkan?" Tanya Minseok meminta dukungan. Aku dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Astaga, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula, Chanyeol _kan_ sudah punya pacar." Lirihnya. Aku baru tau hal ini. Jadi Chanyeol sudah punya pacar?

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo mewakili kami –aku dan Minseok.

"Kau tidak lihat di instagramnya? Ada fotonya bersama seorang perempuan cantik, namanya Yejin."

Wow. Luhan tau banyak ternyata. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika Chanyeol punya instagram. Aku merasa habis tinggal di hutan karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau sampai tau secara detail huh? Kau stalker ya?" Minseok lagi-lagi menggodanya.

"Siapa yang tidak tau pacarnya itu, Minseok-ah? Mereka berpacaran sejak masih di Junior High School."

Aku tidak tau. Dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Percayalah padaku."

Mungkin aku percaya Luhan memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi ini Guru Cho datang ke kelasku untuk mengajar seperti biasa. Biasa saja seperti sebelumnya, jika saja beliau tidak mengatakan keinginannya untuk mengacak letak tempat duduk kami. Rata-rata para siswi yang mengomel tidak ingin diacak dengan alasan tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman sesama penggosipnya.

Kali ini aku setuju dengan Guru Cho hanya agar para gadis itu tidak bergosip tepat di belakang kursiku. Aku _sih_ setuju saja selama aku berada jauh dari Kris. Karena jika aku duduk di dekatnya, aku yakin nilaiku akan menurun drastis karena dia membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat belajar.

Guru Cho sendiri yang menentukan letak duduk kami. Aku bisa berharap agar duduk di belakang karena aku sudah memakai kacamata, jadi tidak masalah jika duduk di belakang. Tapi semua keinginanku tidak tercapai karena Guru Cho memintaku duduk di deret kedua dari depan. Setidaknya aku tidak duduk di barisan paling depan seperti sebelumnya.

Di sebelah kananku ada Yixing, lalu Joonmyun. Di depanku ada Minseok lalu sebelahnya ada Luhan. Kyungsoo duduk di belakangku. Setidaknya aku tidak jauh-jauh dari teman dekatku. Di sampingku ada Oh Sehun lalu di sebelahnya ada Jongin dan di sebelahnya lagi ada Jongdae. Kebetulan sekali si _genk_ tebar pesona duduk di satu deretan. Tapi di mana Chanyeol?

Seketika pertanyaanku terjawab saat Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Minseok yang artinya dia duduk di deret terdepan. Aku tidak menyangka lingkungan baruku dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol dkk. Selama dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh aku tidak peduli.

.

Aku tidak tau ada yang salah atau apa, tapi hari ini tepat esok harinya saat Guru Cho mengacak tempat duduk kami, aku dibuat terkejut saat Chanyeol yang awalnya duduk di samping Minseok menjadi duduk di sampingku. Aku meletakkan tasku dengan ragu sambil masih menatapnya yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, Jongin di sebelahnya lagi, dan Jongdae duduk di tempat Chanyeol kemarin. Jadi mereka bertukar tempat?

Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Mau dia duduk di tempat guru sekalipun aku tidak peduli.

Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Kemudian beberapa menit Guru Han datang untuk mengajar. Aku belajar seperti semestinya tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku yang sedang mencatat segera menoleh ke kiri.

"Sst sst.."

Aku mengerjab. Sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol yang berusaha memanggilku dengan desisannya.

"Kau punya penghapus?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan segera meminjamkan penghapusku padanya lalu kembali mencatat. Beberapa menit kemudian aku mulai berpikir apakah Chanyeol tidak berniat mengembalikan penghapusku? Aku sedang membutuhkannya saat ini. Tapi aku memilih untuk meminjam penghapus kepada Yixing yang di samping kananku.

"Kau punya penghapus?" Lucu rasanya saat kau punya sesuatu tapi justru meminjam kepada orang lain.

Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak hehe, baru saja hilang kemarin dan aku belum beli yang baru." Aku menghela nafas. Jadi, aku harus meminta penghapusku pada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau diri. Meminjam tapi tidak mengembalikan.

"Hei, kembalikan penghapusku." Aku berusaha berujar lirih. Tapi dia tidak menoleh dan terus menulis di bukunya.

"Hei.." Panggilku. Aku tidak memanggil namanya karena kurasa akan aneh saat kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa tapi justru langsung berani memanggil namanya.

"Heii!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya dan dia langsung menoleh menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeram tanpa sadar, "Mana penghapusku?" Ku sodorkan tanganku kearahnya. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum canggung dan segera mengembalikan penghapusku, tangan kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan dan anehnya itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Siapa namamu?"

Apa?! Jadi selama ini dia melupakan namaku? Atau mungkin tidak mengetahui namaku? Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Mentang-mentang menjadi anak terkenal dia jadi melupakan nama anak biasa sepertiku.

"Baekhyun." Jawabku sekenanya sambil melanjutkan acara menulisku.

"Oh, hhehe..." Dia terkekeh entah karena apa.

.

.

Mungkin ini menjadi awal bagi kami untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Sejak insiden dia meminjam penghapusku, kami perlahan menjadi dekat. Yang ku tau, Chanyeol cukup pandai, dan dia sering bertukar pikiran denganku apalagi soal matematika. Dia selalu memintaku mengerjakan soal-soal bersama saat waktu istirahat. Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Jika kau telah mengenalnya, maka kau akan merasa nyaman dengannya, begitu pula aku.

Minseok seringkali menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku telah menjadi teman dekat Chanyeol. Yeah, dia sedikit benar. Aku saja tidak menyangka bisa menjadi akrab dengan anak itu. Sudah kubilang _kan_ , Chanyeol itu tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Dia tidak sombong, justru dia berpotensi menjadi pelawak karena apa yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku tertawa kecil.

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang melihat daftar uang kas yang belum aku bayar. Kemudian Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku.

"Wah, kau rajin juga membayar kas. Bagaimana jika kau membayar uang kas ku juga?" Dia memainkan alisnya dan membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja? Bukankah kau anak orang kaya? Untuk apa memintaku membayar, seharusnya kau yang membayar uang kasku." Sahutku.

"Ya kau benar, tapi hari ini aku belum menggesek kartuku." Ucapnya sambil memperagakan tangan seperti sedang menggesek kartu atm.

"Memangnya di dompetmu tidak ada uang huh?" Aku mengembalikan daftar uang kas pada Minseok lalu memusatkan perhatian ku pada Chanyeol.

"Ada _sih_ , tapi kau tau sendiri, uangku besar semua tidak ada yang kecil." Aku tau ucapannya itu seperti menyombongkan kekayaannya, tapi di telingaku, dia sebenarnya tidak berniat sombong, hanya niat bercanda dan suksesnya membuatku memukul lengan kanannya kecil.

"Kalau begitu sobek saja uangmu." Sahutku seadanya.

"Rencananya begitu, tapi untuk apa menyobek uang, lebih baik kugunakan untuk mentraktirmu." Lagi-lagi dia memainkan alisnya. Aku mendengus, "Kau tidak pernah mentraktirku, Yeol. Omong kosong."

Chanyeol membuat mimik wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Aku yakin matanya seperti akan menggelinding keluar, "Kau tidak pernah memintaku! Mana aku tau jika kau ingin kutraktir?"

"Jadi? Kau akan mentraktir ku makan siang sekarang?"

Itu diluar perkiraanku, padahal aku berencana makan bekalku sekarang, tapi Chanyeol segera menggandeng tanganku keluar kelas sambil berseru, "Ayo!"

Dia benar-benar mentraktirku.

Saat di kantin, Chanyeol bertanya padaku ingin ia belikan apa. Sebenarnya aku pun bingung. Aku jarang ke kantin, dan aku bingung ada menu apa saja di sana.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jangan terserah _dong_! Ayo pilihlah sesuatu!" Dia memaksa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kantin untuk menemukan makanan yang menurutku menarik. Lalu mataku tertuju pada bibi penjual kentang goreng. Itu kesukaanku jadi aku menunjuk _stan_ milik bibi itu dan Chanyeol segera mengajakku ke sana.

"Bibi, satu porsi kentang goreng ya?" Ucapnya.

"Hanya satu? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, Chanyeol segera membayar jajananku. Aku mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas karena sejujurnya aku ingin makan bekalku dulu sebelum makan kentang goreng ini.

Di kelas masih sepi karena mereka rata-rata berada di kantin. Saat di kantin, sejujurnya aku merasa canggung karena banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat kearahku dan Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka heran siapa aku sampai bisa berdua ke kantin dengan Chanyeol. Aku saja masih tidak percaya ini. Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan berdua ke kantin dan dia membelikan aku makanan.

"Aku akan makan bekalku dulu. Apa kau tidak makan siang?" Tanyaku saat mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tas. Chanyeol juga sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang ternyata adalah kotak bekal juga. Ternyata dia membawa makanan dari rumah. Tipikal anak yang menurut pada orang tua.

"Tumben bawa bekal?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Hanya ingin." Dia kembali mengarahkan mejanya untuk mendekati mejaku, sehingga kami makan berhadapan.

"Kenapa dekat-dekat?" Pekikku kecil. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapanku dan terus makan makanannya. Kentang gorengku aku letakkan di dekat kotak makanku dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya mencomot dua kentang goreng milikku. Miliknya sebenarnya, karena dia yang membayar itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini _kan_ bukan kelasmu saja, tapi kelasku juga." Percuma juga menentangnya.

"Kenapa makan kentangku? Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak membeli sendiri? Karena ingin meminta kentang gorengku?" Aku sibuk mengumpatinya dan mengabaikan makananku sendiri.

" _Wae_? Siapa yang membayar itu? Siapa?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau tidak tulus membelikannya ya?" Cibirku.

"Sudahlah, banyak bicara! Cepat makan makananmu keburu dingin."

"Aissh!"

Kami makan dengan beberapa perdebatan tidak penting sampai Luhan dan Minseok muncul dengan membawa makanan. Minseok membawa kentang goreng yang sama sepertiku.

"Wah wah wah! Tumben kau bawa bekal? Habis tersambar petir ya?" Minseok tertawa dan duduk di depan kami. Sedangkan Luhan duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel, tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Banyak bicara. Memangnya aku tidak boleh bawa bekal?" Balas Chanyeol sengit. Lagi-lagi tangannya mencomot kentang gorengku, membuatku mendelik padanya. Aku belum makan satupun dan dia sudah menghabiskan setengah porsinya.

"Ck! Jangan makan kentangku, Chanyeol! ini milikku! Minta saja pada Minseok sana!" Aku serius dan segera menutupi kentangku dengan kertas agar menghindarinya dari tangan nakal Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau!"

"Memang apa bedanya? _Toh_ sama-sama kentang kan!"

"Jelas beda! Itu kentang miliknya sedangkan aku maunya kentang milikmu." Aku tidak tau maksud perkataannya itu serius atau hanya menggodaku saja.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

" _Aigoo_ , kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

Aku mendelik pada Minseok, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara sembarangan.

"Mana mau aku pacaran dengan tukang pinjam sepertinya!" Balasku sengit. Aku masih belum melupakan Chanyeol yang sudah dua kali meminjam bolpoint ku dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya lagi padaku. Aku curiga ada ratusan bolpoint di rumahnya.

"Tapi kalian cocok _kok_! Sama-sama keras kepala." Aku melirik Chanyeol yang seperti tidak keberatan dengan persepsi Minseok. Membuatku heran.

"Tidak berarti tidak, oke?"

"Sudahlah! Berisik!" Chanyeol segera membungkam mulutku dengan menyuapiku makanan. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi setelah beberapa detik, aku sadar dan segera menatap sendokku. Chanyeol menyuapiku menggunakan sendoknya, yang berarti kami berciuman secara tidak langsung. Aku tau ini konyol tapi aku merona tanpa sadar saat melirik anak itu dengan ekor mataku.

.

.

Hari demi hari, kedekatanku dengan Chanyeol semakin besar membuat teman-teman sekelasku sering menjodohkan aku dengannya. Beberapa siswi mengatakan setuju dengan hubungan kami yang kubalas seadanya bahwa kami tidak berpacaran.

Setiap aku berbicara dengan temanku, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol sangat dekat dan cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih. Aku sampai bingung, memangnya sedekat apa aku dengan Chanyeol sampai mereka semua mengira aku berpacaran dengan anak itu? Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada teman-temanku, Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing di saat Chanyeol sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena turnamen basket.

"Kau dekat sekali dengannya, Baek. Masa kau tidak sadar?!" Ucap Yixing. Aku menggeleng dengan polos. Aku memang tidak merasa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol sampai-sampai mereka mengira aku pacaran dengannya.

"Aku.. tidak mengira akan sedekat itu. Aku merasa seperti biasa, tidak terlalu dekat juga."

"Kau memang dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan merasa jika Chanyeol menyukaimu."

"A-apa? Yang benar saja? Dia _kan_ sudah punya pacar. Mana mungkin suka padaku. Aku ini hanya anak biasa, tidak terkenal. Mana mau dia menyukaiku."

"Lalu kau menganggap Chanyeol apa, Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sahabat, mungkin?" Jawabku tak yakin. Tapi memang aku menganggapnya sahabat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya. Kami hanya sahabat biasa, teman-teman ayolah.."

"Sahabat mana yang melupakan kami hanya karena dia dekat dengan Chanyeol? Apakah sahabat akan selalu berduaan jika waktu istirahat? Apa sahabat berbagi minuman dan makanan? Apa sahabat selalu berbicara seakan dunia milik berdua? Apakah sahabat akan menggandeng tangan sahabatnya sendiri kemana pun dia pergi?"

Aku tercengang. Apakah aku dan Chanyeol melakukan itu semua? Sungguh aku tidak merasa melakukan itu. Atau memang aku yang tidak menyadarinya?

"Apa? Apa kami melakukan itu?" Tanyaku memastikan. Lalu mereka mengangguk. Sungguh! Ternyata hubunganku dengan Chanyeol telah sejauh itu.

"Bahkan ada seorang kakak kelas yang menanyaiku apakah Chanyeol berpacaran denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku menjawab tidak tau. Lalu dia bertanya sendiri pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Tidak menyangkal atau meng-iya-kan."

Aku terdiam. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku, atau dia menganggap aku sahabatnya, seharusnya dia mengatakan bahwa kami tidak berpacaran _kan_? Tapi kenapa dia malah diam? Apa jangan-jangan yang dikatakan mereka benar, bahwa Chanyeol menyukaiku?

"Tapi tetap mustahil jika Chanyeol suka padaku." Kulirik Luhan yang menatapku juga, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukankah dia menyukai Chanyeol?" Aku menggoda Luhan yang seketika terkejut mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Kau ini tidak percaya sekali."

"Ouh benarkah? Kemarin dia bercerita bahwa dia menyukai anak di kelas kita, siapa dia Lu?" Ucap Kyungsoo. Kami seketika langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Anak itu kelihatan gugup sekali.

"T-tidak ada."

"Kau kemarin mengatakannya padaku."

Aku tersenyum, berniat untuk menggodanya. "Siapa Lu? Sehun?"

"Tidak."

"Jongin?"

"Tidak."

"Jongdae?"

"Tidak."

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir, siapa gerangan yang sekiranya disukai oleh Luhan.

"Pasti Chanyeol!" Celetuk Minseok.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya, sungguh! Lagipula Chanyeol pasti menyukai Baekhyun."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Percuma saja mengurut nama laki-laki tampan di kelas ini, _toh_ Luhan tidak bakal mengaku.

Saat kami masih menggoda Luhan dengan siapa yang dia sukai, Joonmyun memasuki kelas dengan raut muka senang.

"Hey sekolah kita menang dalam turnamen basket!" Pekiknya. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Dalam hatiku aku bangga karena Chanyeol turut untuk membantu tim basket kami dalam meraih kemenangan.

"Apa anak basket sudah kembali kemari?" Tanyaku. Aku sangat ingin memberi selamat pada Chanyeol karena dia sudah berjuang keras. Aku tau setiap hari sepulang sekolah Chanyeol terus berlatih untuk turnamen ini. Dan kemenangan patut untuk menjadi hadiahnya.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?" Tanya Joonmyun dan aku mengangguk.

"Dia ada di ruang kesehatan." Tiba-tiba aku diserang panik saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa dia ada di sana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kata Jongin, dia sempat terjatuh di lapangan basket saat tengah bertanding. Lalu dahinya terluka."

Aku tidak mendengar penjelasan lebih dari Joonmyun dan langsung keluar kelas menuju ruang kesehatan untuk menemui Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia terluka?

Di depan ruang kesehatan, kulihat Jongin sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Aku menghampiri mereka dan segera menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Dia ada di dalam. Masuklah.."

Aku langsung memasuki ruang kesehatan. Di sana aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memegang sebuah cermin kecil untuk melihat luka di dahinya.

"Chanyeol!" Dia terlonjak saat aku memanggilnya dengan lumayan keras. Aku benar-benar khawatir melihat luka di dahinya itu. Luka sobek yang terdapat darah di sana. Ku dorong tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang dan menahan kepalanya agar aku bisa melihat seberapa parah lukanya itu.

"Kenapa belum diobati? Nanti kalau infeksi bagaimana?" Pekikku. Chanyeol malah terkekeh dan menahan tanganku.

"Kalau begitu obati lukaku, ya?" Dia menyeringai dan aku tau dia sedang menggodaku. Andai saja dahinya tidak terluka, aku pasti akan menoyor kepalanya. Tapi yang kulakukan justru menyusuri ruang kesehatan untuk mencari obat merah dan antiseptic serta plester dan kapas. Perlahan aku memoles lukanya dengan antiseptic kemudian kuberi obat merah agar lukanya cepat menutup. Aku akan menutup lukanya dengan plester jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak mencegah tanganku.

"Ya! Kau akan memakaikan aku plester anak-anak?!" Ia mendelik padaku. Lalu aku menatap plester di tanganku dengan tatapan polos.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Itu memalukan! Ada gambar gajahnya, aku tidak mau!"

Aku sungguh tidak tau jika Chanyeol akan menjadi cerewet jika dia sedang terluka. Aku ikut-ikutan mendelik agar membuatnya sedikit takut dan menurut padaku. Aku ini sudah terlalu baik merawat lukanya, dan dia malah cerewet seperti itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?! Hanya ini yang ada di kotak obat! Sudah jangan cerewet atau aku akan menekan lukamu dengan keras." Aku hanya menggertaknya. Tapi dia terlihat takut dan diam menurut.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Ucapku sambil menutup lukanya dengan plester.

Chanyeol melirikku, "Aku terjatuh di lapangan. Saat itu ada pemain dari tim musuh berusaha mendorongku, lalu aku terjatuh."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa lebih berhati-hati?" Aku duduk di sebelahnya saat sudah membalut lukanya, "Aku khawatir jika kau terluka. Bagaimana jika tidak hanya dahimu yang terluka?"

"Ada yang lain, tanganku." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan kirinya padaku agar aku bisa melihat lukanya yang berada di siku. Aku melihatnya dengan prihatin lalu kembali mengobati lukanya.

"Ada lagi?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kau perhatian sekali padaku."

"Itu karena kau sahabatku." Aku tersenyum, menyodorkan kelingkingku padanya, "Berjanjilah pada sahabatmu ini untuk selalu berhati-hati kedepannya. Aku tak ingin kau terluka, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalas tautan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya, "Janji!"

.

.

Aku menikmati waktu-waktuku bersama Chanyeol saat di sekolah. Fans Chanyeol di kelas kami pun mulai menerima dengan baik interaksi yang terjalin di antara kami berdua. Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat nyaman saat bersamaku.

Tapi hari ini, aku mendapat sebuah pesan dari Luhan.

Aku hendak tidur sebelum notifikasi pesan muncul di ponselku. Karena Luhan adalah sahabatku, jadi aku mengundur waktu tidur demi membaca pesannya yang katanya berisi tentang curhatannya.

 **Hey Baek, hatiku sedang sakit sekarang.**

 **.**

 _Memangnya kenapa?_

.

 **Kau sudah tau kan jika aku menyukai salah satu anak di kelas kita? Aku sakit hati karenanya.**

 **.**

 _Ya aku tau, ceritakan saja padaku._

.

 **Beberapa hari ini, aku sakit hati karena orang yang kusukai itu dekat dengan sahabatku sendiri. Baek, aku ingin marah rasanya.**

 **.**

 _Siapa sahabatmu itu?_

 _._

 **Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin mengatakan pada semua orang jika aku menyukainya, tapi nanti mereka membenciku.**

 **.**

 _Katakan saja padaku siapa yang kau sukai. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun_

 _._

 **Tidak bisa Baek. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam malam begini.**

 **.**

 _Tidak masalah Lu, ceritalah padaku apapun yang kau ingin ceritakan._

 _._

Aku menghela nafas setelah memastikan pesanku terkirim. Aku penasaran siapa anak yang disukai oleh Luhan. Lalu yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu siapa? Apakah Luhan juga menceritakan ini pada yang lain? Mungkin aku akan menanyakan hal ini besok.

.

.

Esoknya, saat Luhan tidak sedang berada di kelas, aku menanyakan hal kemarin kepada Minseok. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman dekatku yang paling peka, mungkin dia tau tentang hal ini.

"Siapa menurutmu yang disukai Luhan?" Tanyaku pada Minseok setelah dia selesai membaca percakapan pesanku bersama Luhan tadi malam.

"Entahlah Baek, aku tak yakin."

"Lalu siapa menurutmu yang disebutnya 'sahabat'?"

Minseok terdiam. Mungkin dia sedang menebak-nebak.

"Apakah aku gila jika mengira yang dimaksud Luhan adalah Kau dan Chanyeol?" Tebaknya.

"Apa?! Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dia mengatakan pada kita jika dia tidak menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Memang benar, tapi siapa sangka? Mulut bisa saja berbohong, Baek. Apalagi kalau menurutku, pandangan Luhan ke Chanyeol itu berbeda."

Aku sedikit banyak membenarkan itu dalam hati. Tapi aku yakin jika Luhan tak menyukai Chanyeol karena dia sendiri yang meyakinkan kami.

"Apa kau tak lihat saat kita menggodanya menyukai Chanyeol, dia tampak gugup. Berbeda saat kita menggodanya dengan Sehun atau Jongin." Lanjutnya. Aku mulai takut. Takut jika yang diduga Minseok adalah benar. Itu artinya Luhan secara tidak langsung membeberkan padaku jika dia sakit hati karena aku dan Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Luhan melakukan hal itu? Dia anak yang pendiam. Tak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Aku masih tidak tau mana yang benar," Gumamku, "Apakah dia hanya bercerita tentang hal itu padamu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Jika dia menceritakan hal ini hanya padamu, itu berarti benar yang ia maksud adalah Kau dan Chanyeol. Tapi jika ia menceritakan ini kepada yang lain juga, berarti tidak." Benar kata Minseok. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan ini kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Kelas hanya tersisa kami berdua karena aku memang telah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua dengannya.

"Baek, aku ke toilet dulu ya? Kebelet.." Kyungsoo berlari keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Aku menghampiri mejanya untuk melihat-lihat apa yang dia bawa. Aku iseng membuka buku tulis bahasanya, dan melihat banyak coret-coretan di bagian belakang. Dengan penasaran aku membukanya dan aku menyesal telah melihta coret-coretan itu.

Aku melihat banyak tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang menuliskan namanya dengan nama Chanyeol. Yang membuatku tercengang adalah kata-kata 'I Love Chanyeol' dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku membacanya berulang kali dan membuatku pening. Jadi Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol? Aku merasa seperti pihak antagonis di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

A/n : _sudah aku terangkan di awal ya jika ini adalah BOTS, Based on True Story kehidupan cintaku /eaa. Jadi peristiwa di atas asli tanpa rekayasa. Jika kalian beranggapan bahwa ini drama banget, emang iya wkwk. Aku aja gak nyangka /lah aku bikin ini hanya untuk kesenangan aja sekalian minta pendapat para readers tentang karakter tokoh di sini hehehe_

 _Dan untuk POV, aku emang sengaja bikin POV Baek soalnya Baek as me jadi biar lebih gampang aku ceritain, jika aku bikin POV Chan, aku kan gak tau bagaimana sudut pandang doi dulu /plak_

 _Oke review dulu ya.._

 _Ps : untuk fanfic yang lain masih otw, jadi sabar. Sebagai gantinya aku buat ini biar sekalian flesbek /ditampar_


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
